After the Queen
by Tito
Summary: Natalie Portman's career takes her to new places, but no one could have suspected this kind of twisted result- except for the characters of her own movie


After the Queen  
  
Natalie Portman stood up after signing her last autograph for the day. "Liam," she called. "I am off to go do my studies. See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye, Natalie!" shouted Liam. Natalie picked up her bags and left out the back doors. Liam had driven her to the Star Wars Convention that morning, but she had a limo waiting outside for her. It drove her to her dormitory and she went up to her room.   
  
Typing the end of her essay, she breathed a sigh of relief. She slipped into her bathroom to soak in the tub for a good half hour.   
Natalie later got up, dried of and wrapped the towel around her. She dried off her hair and wrapped the towel around her head and slowly walked out into her room.   
  
"Ah-" was all she managed to get out. Some strange feeling came over her to stop screaming at the dark figure she saw standing in her room. "Liam? Is that you?"  
  
"Queen!" cried the tall bearded man. "I have successfully found you! We must leave now. I don't know how long our type is able to survive in this type of atmosphere." The man stepped forward into the low lamp light.  
  
"God, Liam! You scared me half to death! What are you doing here?" demanded Natalie.   
  
"I am to take you back to your planet. The citizens are in need of their Queen. Please, Queen Amidala, you must come with me..."  
  
"I don't have time for your games right now. I'm busy... and not to mention pretty much naked. Please, Liam. Leave." He started to walk towards her and he picked her up and heaved her over his shoulder. "Put me down!! Liam, please!!!!" she screamed as she banged on his back. He went to the window and put both of his feet on the windowsill. "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"   
  
"Calm yourself, your Highness," ordered the man. Natalie went quiet and wasn't able to speak. He jumped out and Natalie was wide eyed. As he landed on the ground with both feet, Natalie was shaken- both in fear and coldness. Natalie saw what appeared to be a large metallic vessle sitting in the middle of the deserted street. From all of the excitement, Natalie passed out.  
  
-----  
  
Natalie regained consciousness, but was too fearful to open her eyes. She felt around her, and she felt a bed. 'A dream?' she thought. It must have been. Natalie laughed at herself as she opened her eyes to find herself in her room. Her alarm was going off, so she reached over to slam it off. She retrieved her hand at the feeling of excruciating pain and noticed blood all over her hand. She looked to her clock, and noticed it was a rock over a very vast plain land of grass. She sat up and looked above her. Her ceiling was no longer there. It was a very clear blue sky. She looked below her to find herself on a bed of grass surrounded by a quadrilateral of very strange plants, and in her red Queen Amidala outfit. She sat up and looked to her other side to see yet another vast grass land with some naked hills just ahead.   
  
She slowly walked up to these mounds of dirt and stedily picked up speed. She ran to the top of the hill, but to find that the other side was identical to the one she was just on. Just a plane of grass with the rectangle of plants. She looked to her feet to find she was standing back in her planted laying ground. She took a step forward, and everything just changed. She was in some building. A builing made of metal walls and tubes. In the fear she was in, a tear rolled its way down Natalie's cheek. She didn't understand where she was, and for what purpose. She looked at her surroundings, and found the guy who resembled Liam standing right behind her. With a riase of his hand, the tear vanished. He handed her what seemed to be a lightsaber gun thing. "Queen- I have noticed you have been acting quite strangily lately, but even with my Jedi skills can I comprehend the reasons why."  
  
Natalie opened her mouth, and all that she was able to say was, "Qui.. Gon?"  
  
"Yes, your Highness?" he replied.  
  
"Oh.. my." she said withut hesitation. "Uh, nothing. Please, show me where I am to go. Please, Qui-Gon."  
  



End file.
